Welcome to Genovia, Lindsey Stirling!
by xenon3000
Summary: Violinist Lindsey Stirling gets invited to play at Mia and Michael's wedding reception. Read before deciding if you wish to do the same...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: "The Princess Diaries" book series was written by Meg Cabot. This story was written without Lindsey Stirling's involvement, permission or knowledge. Miss Stirling, if you are reading this, I apologize in advance if I made any factual errors describing your life outside of fiction.**

A black Rolls-Royce coasted at a gentle but progressive speed down a dirt road. It was an elegant vehicle designed to evoke the past, to take its driver and passengers back in time. Its destination, the Genovian royal palace, would be the perfect match for the vehicle. Its passengers, not so much.

Lindsey Stirling was one of the vehicle's passengers. She would be one of the musicians playing at the wedding reception of Princess Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi and Michael Moscovitz. Sitting next to her were the other two musicians who would be playing alongside her, Kit Nolan who would be playing the keyboard, and Drew Steen who would be playing the drums.

The keyboard and the drums were in the trunk. Lindsey's violin was resting in Lindsey's lap. It was custom made for this occasion, and the ribs were silver and decorated with cubic zirconia gemstones. This was so it would look like a tiara when viewed from the side. Lindsey Stirling without her violin would be like Indiana Jones without his fedora.

All too soon, the vehicle came to a stop in front of the palace. Kit and Drew hopped out first and grabbed the keyboard and drums. Lindsey climbed out last, more cautious than Kit and Drew. She had a little surprise for everyone, including Kit and Drew. Underneath the long skirt of her elegant purple dress, she wore high heels with wheels similar to the wheels you find on roller blades. This was so she could gracefully glide across the reception hall when she played her violin.

Although disappointed that she did not get to attend the ceremony, Lindsey Stirling was genuinely surprised and honored to he invited to play at the reception. Although she was under the radar when compared with musicians like Taylor Swift and Katy Perry, Lindsey Stirling had played concerts in all 50 states in the USA, as well as in Europe, Asia and Australia. She had also performed for small birthday parties. But this was the first time she played in the nation of Genovia and the first time she played at a wedding reception.

As she walked up the palace steps, nervousness began to sink in.

 _This is my first performance at a royal wedding reception._

 _Will it also be my last?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I have no memory of attending any wedding reception, so I apologize if how I describe what happens next does not conform to commonly accepted wedding reception protocol.**

Lindsey and her two comrades entered the reception hall, and all three of their jaws dropped. It was the most magnificent building the three of them had ever performed in. All four walls had paintings that looked good enough to be in museums. The carpet was made of a stunning velvet. The chairs around the tables were made from shiny metal, and the seats and backs were made of velvet.

They set up their equipment at the back of the reception hall. The dancing floor in front of them was the biggest and classiest dancing floor Lindsey had set foot on-or should we say wheel on.

The guests began entering and taking their seats. Lindsey became impatient. The people who she really wanted to see were the people she would be performing for-the bride and groom.

The reception hall was a third full. Then half full. Then completely full. Then Lindsey heard what she wanted to hear.

The Queen Of Genovia, Clarisse Renaldi, announced the arrival of Mia Thermopolis and Michael Moscovitz. Yes! Now the music could finally begin. Lindsey gasped upon seeing Mia Thermopolis in her wedding gown and Michael Moscovitz in his silver tuxedo. She felt small and insignificant when they both approached her, especially since Mia was five inches taller than her.

She began playing classical music, and continued to do so as Mia and Michael danced their first dance. Classical music continued through the speeches and toasts. Then, there were the father-daughter and mother-son dances. Finally, Mia and Michael started dancing again. And the dance floor opened to everyone.

At that point, Lindsey decided she would no longer stand still.

She glided on the outskirts of the dance floor, slowly at first, then faster in pace with her faster-paced songs such as "Crystallize" and "Heist". She completed lap after lap around the dance floor. While she was not going as fast as Olympic sprinters, she was moving faster than she had ever moved while playing her violin. Her energy seemed limitless. She did not ever want to stop. And she imagined everyone else felt the same at the moment.

Then she heard a gasp.

Her head swung around.

She saw that someone had knocked into the table holding the wedding cake. And it was about to fall over. Right on top of Mia and Michael.

Lindsey accelerated forward towards the cake. As she got closer, the cake's tilt got steeper. Would she reach the cake in time?

The answer was yes. Lindsey got her right hand on the cake, still holding her bow. But it was a big and heavy cake. Heavier than she expected. So she dropped her violin and put out her left hand as well.

It did no good.

Lindsey went down with the cake, and took Mia Thermopolis and Michael Moscovitz down with her.

Her eyes instinctively closed. Her mouth was filled with white chocolate and cake batter. She swallowed, then felt guilty about swallowing.

She was afraid to open her eyes. She wished she could plug her ears too. Not only had she spectacularly failed to stop the cake from falling, she had knocked down the Princess of Genovia and her new husband, ruining their fancy clothes, makeup and hair.

 _What do they think of me? What will they do to me?_


	3. Chapter 3

Lindsey opened her eyes. They were hard to open with all the cake lodged on her eyelids. She got up and looked down at her once purple dress. The entire front of her dress was now white.

 _I guess I'll never wear this again._

What about Mia and Michael? Were they hurt? Did they look as bad as she did?

She took a deep breath to calm herself, and then turned and then turned around. Mia and Michael were both on the ground. They both had cake smudged on their faces, necks and shoulders. Mia's tiara and veil were missing as well. But both Mia and Michael looked cleaner than Lindsey did at the moment. However, Lindsey could not decipher Mia and Michael's facial expressions as they turned towards her, as only their eyes were visible.

The hall was completely, painfully silent for several seconds. Then Lindsey heard footsteps coming toward her at a brisk pace.

The footsteps stopped. Queen Clarisse Renaldo stared at Lindsey with a more unpleasant demeanor than Simon Cowell when he booted Lindsey off of America's Got Talent or Arthur Dumont, the violin instructor who told Lindsey, "You have wasted enough of my time. Get in your little white car, and don't ever come back."

All Lindsey could say was, "This was all my fault. I'm so sorry. Do what you want with me, but let Kit and Nolan stay."

An intimidating bald man told Lindsey, "You need to come with me," in a voice that sounded like one of the secondary characters on the TV sitcom Last Man Standing. He took her hand and Lindsey followed, feeling powerless to resist.

They began moving towards the same door that Mia and Michael entered.

 _Go ahead. Throw me out. Get it over with._

Lindsey braced herself for a rough shove.

The rough shove did not happen.

Instead, they took a left turn down a hallway. At the end of the hallway was a staircase leading downward. They went down the staircase, down another hallway and came to a door.

The man opened the door for her like a gentleman. It was as if he had completely forgotten what had happened earlier. The door lead to a bathroom white marble everywhere, two sinks, and a luxurious bathtub.

"Clean yourself up. I'll get you something more presentable to wear," the man said.

Lindsey walked in and closed the door behind her. This kind gesture truly astonished her. But it did not make her feel any better.

 _At least I'll have clean clothes when I get exiled from Genovia._

As she washed up, her mood improved somewhat. She started by filling the tub with water, and then licking the cake off of her fingers. Then she proceeded to wash her hair and the rest of her body.

When she drained the bathtub, she noticed that there was a lot of cake residue on the basin and the faucet handles. So she wiped if off with toilet paper, which she discarded into the toilet. Finally, she washed her hands and dried off.

There was a knock at the door. Lindsey's heart rate shot up. She quickly threw on a bathrobe. She expected the worst.

Instead she got the best when she opened the door.

Mia was standing there, pristine and cake-free. She was wearing her tiara and veil again, but she was wearing a different dress, an simpler, narrower light blue dress with a collar around the back of her neck.

And the most amazing part? She was smiling as she told Lindsey, "Thanks for serving us our cake ahead of schedule."

"You're welcome," Lindsey answered. "Just...just give me some clothes and a pair of shoes and I'll leave and never come back to your country ever again, I promise."

"Why would you want to leave before the end of the reception?" Mia asked.

"Well, don't your husband and your mother and everyone else hate me right now? In fact, I'm shocked that you're being so nice about all this."

"The queen is actually my grandmother," answered Mia. "And you should have seen the catastrophe I caused at my first state dinner. If my grandmother is okay with letting me continue as heir to the throne of Genovia after that, I'm okay with letting you continue to play music at my wedding reception. Besides, Kit and Drew don't sound as good without you."

With those words, Lindsey's guilt disappeared. Mia took Lindsey into her bedroom and found a dress for Lindsey to wear. It was a red ballgown with a poufy skirt. Lindsey also put on high heels-normal ones this time.

Lindsey and Mia returned to the reception hall. It was good to see Mia reunited with Michael, who was now wearing a more ordinary black tuxedo. She continued to play gracefully, waltzing and sometimes twirling on one foot as she played. When Mia and Michael left, she played her song "Take Flight."

Lindsey, Kit and Drew packed up their equipment, and were given a ride to their hotel room. From the hotel room, they then headed for the airport to catch a plane home. When Lindsey took her seat aboard the plane, she closed her eyes and silently prayed. She asked God to forgive her for failing to stop the Genovian royal wedding cake from falling on the bride and groom, and also thanked God for showing her that the Princess of Genovia was just as imperfect and human as she was, if not more so. Then she realized something. If she had stopped the cake from falling, she would not have learned as much about Mia Thermopolis and the Genovian royal palace as she did. She never in her wildest dreams imagined that Mia caused the same kind of disaster that Lindsey caused.

Sometimes the worst parts of life lead to the best.

 **The End. Please review this story if you get a chance.**

 **All factual information about Lindsey Stirling comes from Wikipedia and her book "The Only Pirate At The Party".**


End file.
